All Mixed-Up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by SuperSayianDragon
Summary: Dragonball Z And Sailor Moon Like U Would Never Believe!!!!!!!!!!
1. Whoa

Title: All mixed up.  
Part 1: Whoa  
Written By: Athena [Ghetto Chibi Usa @aol.com]  
Explanation: Okay for you Seera Mun Heads and Dragon Ball Z Peoples this comedic story is for both of you all if your aren't laughing at some of these jokes in my Fan Fic your very slow! And if you don't know the Midwest Swing or Tommy or even Fubu my God have mercy on your little souls.  
  
  
---  
  
On a sunny afternoon, the Juuban High School students was just getting out of their last class.  
When a young 15-year-old Usagi Tsukino looked at her history test. " This is bad...another 16%."  
She stood up and started toward her locker to get her bag and things to go home. When...  
"Hell naw..." A tall young 17-year-old boy with soft lavender hair was wearing a Platinum Fubu shirt with a pair of Fubu shoes and pants. " I know man but I heard this school has hot chicks!" a 16-Year-old boy with black hair also dressed very sharply in Tommy. "Hot? It's F-I-N-E, fine!!!" Trunks kun said loudly to his blabber mouth friend Goten kun. "Our dads must be smokin' that stuff!" Trunks turned around and started to walk to his new suburban home. " Hey Trunks Kun wait up!!!" Goten said as he ran after his friend. Usagi watched them and laughed her ass off. "They kinda looked good." She said smiling as she walked home.   
  
When Chibi Usa was looking out of her bedroom window up at the stars she saw Gokuu Son and Bejiita Kun fighting. "I'm gonna go Mid Evil on your ass Bejiita!" Gokuu yelled  
"Bring it ASS GOBLIN!" Bejiita replayed laughing.  
"Holy Shit their louder then me!" Chibi Usa said walking down stairs to go outside. " Watch your mouth Chibi Usa!" Usagi's head popped out of her door.   
At that moment Chibi Usa slammed the front door. What she saw then was ghetto fabulous. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan, Videl and Pan were sitting on their front porch listening to "The Midwest Swing!" drinking Pepsi Twist.   
"I hope you fall down and hurt your bum!" Trunks yelled out to his father who was getting his ass beat down. Usagi steps out the door in her PJs and stood next to Chibi Usa.  
That's when Bejiita fell on poor little Chibi Usa. "Holy Poop on a stick!" Gokuu yelled and everyone ran over to see if the little girl was all right. Usagi Kneed by her future daughter. "Oh we are so sorry miss!" Pan said laughing. That when Trunks pimp smacked Pan. "Don't laugh at her she's not like us!" He yelled. Usagi looked at the man on the floor, then Chibi Usa, then at Trunks Kun fine self. That's when Usagi's communicator sounded. " Bunny we need Seera Mun and Chibi Mun."  
Seera Nephunn yelled. "What's going on?" Usagi Replayed. "There's a pink dude with a penis on his head!" Yelled Seera Sataan. Trunks and all the Dragon Ball Z crew was like.  
"Majin Buu!!!!!!!!!!!" Bejiita then popped up and said "We're Bb Mac!" there was 5 minutes of silence and staring and Bejiita. "Sorry...got caught up in the moment." Then Goten picked up the poor pink haired little girl as Gokuu and Bejiita flew off North.  



	2. It's Not Over Yet

Trunks took Usagi's hand and followed his father. The screaming Usagi was whaling and clinging to him very tightly. "Could you please shut up? "Trunks was very calm but she was moving too much.   
And he feared he'd drop her. And before anyone noticed they were at the park. There Makoto was trying to punch Buu but he punched her even before she even knew she got knocked out. "Moon Crisis Power Make Up!!!" Usagi has now henshined into Suppa Seera Mun, and at the same time Trunks went Suppa Sayajin 2 and Goten went Suppa Sayajin and Chibi Usa had also transformed into Suppa Seera Chibi Mun. Gokuu and Bejiita did the happy little fusion dance and fused together to make Gogeta  
That's when Seera Urnuus tried to chop Buu's Penis on top of his pink head. "I choppy choppy your dick off!" But she also got knocked out. Trunks tackled Buu and started to punch him. As Goten was kicking him then out of nowhere. "Dragon Fist!" Gogeta used dragon fist and damaged Buu greatly. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!" Yelled the pretty suited senshi Seera Mun. "I will be back believe me!" and Buu disappeared. Usagi then ran to her friends. Trunks looked at Usagi for 10 minutes as Goten and Gogeta returned to normal and gave the senshi senzu beans. For the first time Tuxedo Kamen was late in coming. He saw Trunks checking Usagi out and Mamo Chan didn't know Trunks' s ability." What are you looking at faggot?" Mamo Chan yelled towards the young Sayajin. Bejiita look at his son. "You don't wanna get on my nerves." Trunks looked at Mamo Chan. "Yeah right what are you gonna do fag." Mamo Chan started to laugh.   
" Try me." Trunks grinned. "Trunks!" Bejiita yelled at his son. "That's enough." Bejiita added. "Shut up old man!!!" Mamo Chan's face was filled with anger and was ready to go charging at Trunks who was still looking at his beloved Usagi. "Ah.Hell naw, I is not old you conniving cunt ass fucker, I should let my son beat the mess outta you!!" The 32-year-old Bejiita yelled out in rage of being called an old man.   
"Stop it all of you!!" Usagi yelled at the three young men. "You don't tell me what to do missy now go to your room!!!" once again there was 5 minutes of silence and looking at Bejiita. "Uhh…. sorry." "Fuck it!!" Mamo Chan then grabbed Trunks by his shirt and tried to pick him up. But he couldn't even do that. "What are you doing!?" Trunks asked the struggling Mamo Chan. "Screw you!!" Mamo Chan then punched Trunks dead on his cute little nose. Trunks just looked at the puzzled Mamo Chan and laughed. Then punched him back. This action sent Mamo Chan flying straight into a park bench. Usagi ran over to her man and knelt down by him and started to cry. "Mamo Chan? Mamo Chan say something it's me Usagi!!!! Wake up!!!!!!" Usagi was now hysterical. "Come on slugger lets all go home for some tea and crumpets!" Bejiita said in a weak English accent. Everyone then looked at Bejiita who was dressed in red velvet robe and blowing a bubble pipe and he had a fez on top of his wild hair. "What it's the fez isn't it, I knew it, it's the fez." He said as he blew a tiny bubble.   
  
][Note: Hey peoples how are all of you? So what do you think? Do I suck or am I great or funny or just doomed to never make a good fan fic . I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!! Tell me!!][ 


	3. You Don't Run My Life!!!

Title: All Mixed-Up!!!  
Part 3: You Don't Run My Life!!  
Rated: R   
By: Athena [Ghetto Chibi Usa@aol.com mailto:Usa@aol.com]  
Explanation: Don't Hate On My Fan Fic!! And if you ain't down wit it your Lame!!  
  
"Can we go now?" Chibi Usa tugged on Usagi's shirt. "Sure. Would you like to come and sit on our porch?" Usagi looked at Gokuu and them and before anyone could react. "Sure we'd love too Miss. Usagi!" Trunks blabbed out. "Can we stay on the ground this time?" Usagi tilted her head as if she was a little child. "Sure, any thing for…" Bejiita then covered his son's mouth.  
"Sure we can walk." Bejiita smiled. They started to walk and Trunks walked a bit behind everyone. Bejiita stopped and waited up for him. "Trunks, if you tell her how you feel you're fucked." Bejiita looked at his son feeling sorry for him. "But why father?" Trunks said almost tripping. "It's just not right, think of the children. I don't want to be a grandfather to a faggot. I mean he could be running around in little skimpy outfits and yelling out Crystal Tinkle Yell!" Bejiita stopped walking. Usagi heard this remark and started to listen to their conversation. "But father!!" Trunks looked sad and pissed. "What I say boy?" Bejiita yelled at his pissed son. "I know, I know…. I'm fucked" Trunks looked down. And started to walk shortly following behind Bejiita. When they reached Usagi' house, she pulled out some lawn chairs and sat them on the porch. "Go on, sit! I'll be back with some cookies." Usagi walked in side, and sighed deeply. While back out side. "Remember boy, what are you if you go with one of these hussies?" Trunks gets up. "No you know what father…your fucked." And he pimp smacks Bejiita for that mean ass remark. Bejiita sat there filling very dumb." Usagi was looking out the window and ran outside. "What's going on, why did you smack your father!?!" Usagi looked at Trunks and he started to walk off. "Where do you think your going?" Usagi ran after Trunks and grabbed his arm. "Let my fucking arm go!" Trunks then turned around and looked at her. Usagi let go and he flew off. She looked at him until she not sees him anymore. Usagi knew he wasn't a bad person. Goten walked up behind Usagi "He's not like this at all. He's a very gentle person!" Goten then took Usagi's hand. "Look I know where he is. Watch he is not a bad person." And he flew off in the direction Trunks went. They ended up at a forest and landed. "He has to be right here." Goten moved a couple of tree limbs. And there he was sitting by a pond skipping stones with a bird on his shoulder. "He likes to come here to cool off, his father is a total jack ass." Goten looked at Usagi. "Oh." Usagi was hushed Goten could hear some people talking. "Someone's coming!" Goten ran out to get Trunks leaving Usagi alone in the bushes. "Trunks!!" They turned around and heard Usagi scream. "Usagi!!" Trunks ran in the direction he heard the scream. Nearly stumbling, he reached where he wanted to go. Shortly being followed by Goten. "You left her alone?!?" Trunks yelled. "Yeah, I didn't think." Goten was interrupted. "That's right you didn't think." Trunks Yelled over Goten.  



	4. What The Hell?

Title: All Mixed-Up!!  
Part 4: What the hell?  
By: Athena [Ghetto Chibi Usa@aol.com mailto:Usa@aol.com]  
Explanation: You're going to freak when you see who kid napped Usagi!!!  
  
"I am very sorry Trunks!" Goten shouted. "It's okay, I guess but what made you leave her there? We have people running around here wanting to kill us!!" Trunks looked at Goten. "I am sorry dude, let's go look for her or something." Goten then suggested. "Okay…I guess that's a good idea. Trunks looked up. "Well, can we go now?" Goten asked. "Uh, sure, we should split up. I'll start looking and you tell the others okay Goten?" Trunks then looked at his friend and shoved him. "Sure!" Goten went flying off.   
Trunks then flew into the city he didn't really know why, it was kinda like a gut feeling.   
When he landed he saw Usagi's brooch. He picked it up and walked into an alley. Who walked out of the shadows with Usagi was someone Trunks would have never thought would do this. "What's up now fag?" Mamoru walk toward Trunks hold Usagi by her arm. "Mamo Chan, let go of me. Mamo Chan you're hurting me!" Usagi tried to pull away from him but he gripped on to her even tighter. "Let go of her!!" Trunks felt as if his heart was going to burst, his heart was beating so fast. Mamoru threw Usagi to the side and she hit her head on a dumpster and her head started to bleed. "Usagi!!" Trunks yelled. And tried to reach her but Mamoru held him back. He then punched Trunks sending him straight into the wall. The Senshi and Gokuu's posse showed up. "Hey, Mamo Chan has a purdy bracelet on!" Bejiita looked at the control bracelet. "That's one of Galixia's control bracelets!!" Haruka yelled. "Well screw that I gotta help my son!" Bejiita ran toward Mamoru and punched him on his nose. "Bejiita, no!! Get the bracelet!!" Haruka yelled. "Oh hush, man!" Bejiita then tried to punch him again but Mamoru caught his fist and threw him into a wall. Trunks's sword popped out of no where and he stabbed Mamoru right in the heart." Then the control bracelet disappeared and he died right then and there." Trunks strapped his sword on his back and knelt by Usagi's side. Gently, he kissed her sweet lips. Usagi opened her eyes. "Mamo Chan?" Trunks got up relieving what he did and that Usagi really cared for Mamoru. He then turned and walked off into the night. He sat at the pond and had his head in his hand. "Damn it, I am such a screw up." He picked up a stone and threw it into the water. "I'll never find my one true love, Usagi found hers and I killed him. And she'll find someone, but I'm sure as hell it's not going to be me!" He then threw another stone in, when he felt someone behind him. "What is it Goten? I don't feel like talking now. Go away!" Trunks then sighed. "I am not Goten." Usagi touched Trunks's shoulder.  
  
Note: What's gonna happen? Is Usagi gonna tell Trunks she loved Mamoru and that he is a heartless bastard or is she gonna give him some love? Find out in part 5!!  



End file.
